Fellowship In Ibiza
by LegyLuva
Summary: [Complete] Aragorn is driving Arwen mad. He's run out of things to do since he became king and Arwen is desperate to keep him occupied. So she comes up with an idea...
1. New Experiences

****

Summary: After a long quest to destroy the one ring, the Fellowship all decide it's time for a holiday. They want to see more of the world than Middle earth and decide the only place to go is Ibiza.

****

Authors Note: This takes place after the quest but before Frodo sails off for the Undying Lands. In this story you have to imagine Middle Earth as being part of the world we live in, as opposed to a completely different world altogether. I hope this isn't too confusing. It is a silly idea really, so don't take it too seriously but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. It's actually the first humour story I have written. 

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the silly ideas. 

****

The Fellowship in Ibiza

New Experiences

"I'm bored, Arwen." Aragorn was sat fiddling with his crown, rolling it around in his hands. "I am King and yet I have nothing to do."

"I'm sure you must be able to find something." Arwen was fed up with Aragorn moaning. She was trying to read her book and his constant whining was irritating. "Go and find a book to read."

"I don't want to read a book." He now began to sound like a young child. "I miss my friends. I miss Legolas, Gimli, the Hobbits and even Gandalf."

"Then why don't you organise a visit for them? Invite them all over." Arwen was desperate to occupy Aragorn now. "The Hobbits aren't too far away in the Shire, Legolas and Gimli will be glad to come from their travels I am sure, wherever Gandalf is, he will get word."

"Yes. We can have a big party." Aragorn now sounded excited. "I'm going to organise a party." 

He jumped up and began skipping off down the corridor singing "I'm going to have a party" over and over to himself. Arwen sighed and went back to her book. Sometimes it was like looking after a child. 

*~*~*~*~*

It was several weeks later and Aragorn's excitement was beginning to get unbearable. All Arwen could do was hold onto the fact that within a few days his 'party' would have begun and he wouldn't be alone to torment her any longer. 

At last the day arrived and so did the Fellowship. It seemed so long since they had seen each other and everyone had many tales to tell. They were sat talking over supper as each took it in turns to tell of what they had been up to since they had last met. Aragorn seemed disappointed that he didn't have a lot to tell. He didn't have tales of journeys as Legolas and Gimli did. He didn't have tales of the Shire as the hobbits did. He didn't have the tales to tell that Gandalf always had. All he could say was that he was glad they were all together once more. 

After many hours of story telling, and drinking, the fellowship had begun to grow rather merry. They were talking of past adventures and spoke of wishes to experience more. Aragorn agreed completely. He was bored being king and wanted more adventures. 

"How about a holiday?" He spoke up above the other voices, causing everyone to go quiet and turn to look at him.

"A what?" Pippin asked.

"A holiday." Aragorn was now smiling and Arwen could see the excitement spreading across his face once more. She feared the worst. "We could all go on holiday. We need a break after all that trouble saving the world. We could travel and see more of the world that we saved. More of the world than just Middle Earth."

It was several minutes before any noise was made amongst the company but eventually they all began to nod their heads and murmur words of agreement. At last they were laughing.

"Yes, yes a holiday."

"A holiday would be great."

"We can see the world."

"We can travel."

"But where will we go?" Sam, always the rational thinker, brought everyone's excitement to a slight pause as he asked the question no one had yet thought of.

Arwen had been listening to their conversation, and her husbands mad ideas, and she had already begun to plan her days whilst Aragorn wasn't there. Now she jumped up. "I think I have a travel brochure somewhere. I will fetch it for you."

"Why do you have a travel brochure?" Aragorn asked. 

"Stop asking questions. Do you want it or not?" Arwen looked at him in the way she knew would make him see things her way. 

"Yes yes." 

She hurried off hoping against hope that she could find that brochure somewhere. 

At last she returned with it in her hand and placed it on the table. There was a mad dash for it and she jumped out of the way smiling to herself. The next few weeks without Aragorn could be heaven. 

Pages were being turned and ripped as cries of "America, Spain, Europe" were heard from the company. They were arguing over where to go. The hobbits were set on Spain whilst Legolas and Aragorn wanted America. Gandalf had is heart set on Europe. 

There was a ripping sound followed by a "Oh" from the centre of the scuffle. A hand could be seen waving the page in the air and as everyone looked up at it an united cry of "Ibiza" echoed around the room. Everyone sat back in their chairs and Legolas placed the page from the travel brochure in the centre of the table. Everyone was looking at the blue swimming pools, the sandy beaches and perfect blue skies shown on the page. 

"Have we agreed on where we would like to go then?" Gimli spoke up. A chorus of 'Yes' travelled around the table. "Good, good."

"Erm, what do we do now then?" Aragorn asked.

Arwen stepped forward once again. "Why don't you all travel out and go shopping tomorrow. You can book the holiday and buy the things you will need to take whilst you are there. The shopping centre will be open tomorrow."

"The shopping centre?" Pippin asked. "There isn't a shopping centre in Middle earth."

"Yes there is Pippin love." Arwen assured him. 

"I've never been to a shopping before." Merry announced. "Won't it be full of big people?"  


"Yes it will but I'm sure you will be fine. Why don't you all have an early night so that you can set off early in the morning?" Everyone agreed with Arwen and soon they disappeared from the room whilst she sat smiling to herself, pleased with the work she had done that day. 

I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter. It wasn't very long but I promise future chapters will be longer. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I will respond to all review in the following chapter. 

I also just have to add, before she goes mad at me, that Michelle Frodo also played a part in this story. She read it through and told me what she thought and also gave me some of the ideas for the chapters so Thank you to her too. 


	2. The shopping centre

Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank you all so much for the review for my first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you all return for this one too. I'll answer your review at the end. So sit back and, hopefully, enjoy. 

****

The shopping centre

A cry of "Ooooh!" echoed throughout the company as, at last, they approached the shopping centre. They ignored the funny looks and stares that they got from the people around them as they tied up their horses and ponies to a rail that read 'Bike stand'. They walked off through the large glass doors followed by whispers of 'Look at their clothes' and 'who are they?' from passing people. 

As the Fellowship stood gazing at the high ceilings and marble floors, despite the fact than many of their own halls didn't look too different from this, and arguing over maps, Legolas pointed to a red sign in the distance. 

"What do your elf eyes see Legolas?"

"A red sign. It says 'Travel agents'. Isn't that where Arwen told us to go?"

"Yes it is." Aragorn agreed. 

"Follow that sign." Frodo cried as all four hobbits ran off towards the other end of the shopping centre, closely followed by Legolas, Aragorn, a puffing Gimli, Gandalf complaining he was too old for this, but continued to run, and many funny looks.

They reached the sign out of breath and gasping. As they walked in Gandalf told them all that he would handle this and let him do the talking. As a young female assistant walked over to them he stepped forward.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely. 

"Yes, we are looking for a holiday." Gandalf spoke proudly. 

"Right, well you've come to the right place." She told them trying not to laugh. "Please follow me and sit down."

Gandalf followed the assistant whilst the others sat on some nearby chairs and waited for his return. They decided it was probably best if Gandalf dealt with this. 

They were all getting rather fed up when at last Gandalf returned. He told them that he had booked their holiday and got their tickets. He also said something about swapping gold pieces for some kind of money they hadn't seen before, and that they were told they would need that. With everyone happy, they left the shop.

"I think we should split up." Sam told everyone. "We will be quicker shopping if we go separate ways. I'll go with Frodo (Frodo sighed), Merry and Pippin can go together and you four can split up." He told Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf. 

Everyone agreed and wandered off in separate directions. "We'll meet back here in two hours." Sam called back over his shoulder. 

*~*~*~*~*

Two hours had passed and Sam and Frodo were sat on two seats waiting for the others to return. Finally Merry and Pippin turned up.

"Hello you two." Sam greeted them. Frodo was sulking slightly. 

"Hi Sam. Want to see what we've bought?"

Beside the seats that Frodo and Sam were sitting on they emptied the contents of their bags. They had bought balls, bats, floating things in various shapes and many other objects and ways to entertain themselves for many hours. 

"Where are your clothes?"

"Oh, they are here." Merry showed Sam a small bad containing a few articles of clothes and swimwear. 

Any arguments about to breakout were stopped by the appearance of Aragorn and Gandalf. Each had several bags containing clothes and things useful for holidays. Gandalf had balanced them all on the end of his staff. 

Gimli appeared seconds later carrying only one bag.

"What have you bought?" Aragorn asked.

"Erm, my clothes for my holiday." Gimli told him, wondering why he has asked such a stupid question. "I have two outfits now. I don't need anymore." 

Aragorn decided it was probably best to keep quiet. "So where's Legolas?"

"I saw him earlier." Gandalf told them. "He was being chased around the clothes shop by, I would guess, 20-25 girls. I decided to let him get on with it."

Giggles broke out amongst the group but were soon stopped by the appearance of a very out of breathe Legolas. He was carrying what looked like 15 bags. 

"How did you manage to do all that shopping with all those girls chasing you?" Gimli asked. 

"All what shopping?" Legolas looked shocked. "I didn't do half as much as I'd have liked. I...oh no! Not again."

Aragorn turned around to look in the direction Legolas had been. Masses of screaming girls were heading their way. "You can't take that elf anywhere." He muttered to himself. 

"RUUUUNNN!" Legolas called over his shoulder, already out of the doors. 

*~*~*~*~*

Having escaped the girls and finally arrived home, on horses exhausted from carrying all Legolas' bags, the Fellowship set to counting the days when they would finally leave. Aragorn kept asking Arwen if she wanted to come but Arwen insisted that someone would need to look after things whilst he was gone.

The excitement in the halls was almost unbearable during the days leading up to the holiday and Arwen couldn't help but praising herself for her genius. 

****

Anastasia Who: I hope this is as fun for you all to read as it was for me to write. I had a great time coming up with all these ideas of what mischief the fellowship could get up to in Ibiza. They story will get going soon, a bit quicker than it is now, and I hope you like it. Thank you for returning to read yet another of my stories. It is great to see people that like reading many of my things and not just the one. Thank you. 

****

mousegal: Thank you for the offer to ask your sister. And I too got many funny images while writing this story. They still make me laugh and I just hope that I managed to find the words to put them across in this story. Hope you enjoy it. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Wow! You sound very enthusiastic about this story. I hope I don't dash all your hopes. And I know what is coming in future chapters to and I can't wait to see if you all enjoy it. I really should start writing up the ideas we had for the next story. I just need to find sometime...hmmm...

****

Arwen: Argh! Another person that seems very enthusiastic about this story. I really do hope I don't disappoint you all. But I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and just keep up laughing and I'm sure others with follow. 

****

Lady Laswen: No I have never read bagenders. The Ibiza reference, I am afraid, came out of my own very warped mind. I'm glad you are enjoying it and I hope you return to read more in the future. 

****

~Amariel~ : Hehe, Aragorn skipping leaves with a very funny picture in m head. And I'm glad you are enjoying this story. It means a lot that you come back to read everything I write and that you haven't become fed up of me yet lol. Hope you enjoy this one too. 

****

Ainu Laire: I'm glad you enjoyed this and I apologise for the spelling mistakes, I read it through before I spot it but I always seem to miss something, but can I ask? Where did I miss any commas? I read it again after you commented on his and I can't see where. I would love to know so that I can improve it and amend an mistakes. Please let me know. 

****

Angel of death: It seems that everyone has funny images in there minds now, of the fellowship in Ibiza. As long as you enjoy the story then that's all that matters. Funny images are good. They can lighten your mood anywhere you are and no one needs to know what you are thinking! Just don't laugh out loud because then people start laughing _at_ _you. _


	3. High Flying

Wow, I just want to thank you all so much for the reviews you have given me so far. They have all been very positive. Here is the next chapter for you and I hope you like it as much. Replies to the reviews are at the end. 

****

High Flying

"Yaaay! We're going on holiday today. We're going on holiday today." Merry and Pippin had been up since the early hours in the morning and were now skipping around the halls and corridors singing. Everyone else was just getting up and bags (many from Legolas) were being piled in the entrance hall. 

They set off early so that they could be at the airport in time. Arwen had told them they didn't want to leave it too late and, although it was about six hours until they had to be at the airport, they set off. 

*~*~*~*~*

Once they were at the airport, had figured out how to check in their bags and had assured Pippin that the airport staff weren't trying to steal them, they sat in the departure lounge. Merry and Pippin were chasing each other around the chairs whilst people 'tut tut'ed' and complained about them. Gandalf was reading a newspaper and Gimli was trying to convince Legolas that he wasn't going to be killed just by getting on the plane. 

"There is nothing to flying. Simple. We're not going crash. You'll enjoy it."

Aragorn was sat with a very large bag of Smarties on his lap and refused to give Sam or Frodo any despite their pleading looks. 

"There mine. Mine and not yours. My own."

*~*~*~*~*

At last it was time to board the plane. Merry and Pippin finally stopped chasing each other and Gandalf put down his newspaper. 

"Are you all right?" Sam fussed over Frodo. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Sam I am fine." Frodo was beginning to get annoyed again. 

"Oh come on Legolas. We have to get on the plane now." Gandalf was trying to persuade Legolas. 

"Come on Leggy, Come on, come on, come on. Let's get on the plane. Let's get on the plane." Aragorn was skipping around in circles. 

"Aragorn? How many bags of Smarties did you have to eat?" Gandalf asked. 

"One. Maybe two, threefourfive. Hehehehe." 

"Ok, we need some order here." Sam spoke out above the others. "Merry and Pippin please take Aragorn onto the plane and find your seats. Frodo follow them. Ok now Gimli and Gandalf, After three lift. 1, 2, 3, lift."

Sam, Gandalf and Gimli lifted Legolas up and, ignoring his cries of protest and that they were 'all going to die', they carried him onto the plane. At last they were all in their seats. 

*~*~*~*~*

"This is your captain. Please fasten your seat belts and remained seated until we are in full flight. Take off will begin shortly. Thank you."

The Fellowship were happy in their seats. Merry and Pippin were playing cards, Gandalf was reading yet another paper and Legolas was attempting to escape from being squashed up in the window seat.

"Please let me off." He pleaded with Gimli. "I don't want to die."

"Legolas stop being a big baby." Gimli told him. "We are not going to die."

"Legolas is being a baby, baby, baby. Legolas is being a baby, bab..."

"Aragorn shut up!"

"Yes, Corporal Gimli. Hehehehe." Aragorn was opening yet another packet of Smarties. 

"Oh no! No more Smarties for you." Sam snatched the packet from Aragorn. 

"I want my Smarties." 

"Shut up Aragon." 

"I want to get of the plane." 

"Frodo, are you sure you've got everything?"

"Yes Sam."

"I want my Smarties."

"Let me off."

"Give them too me."

"I'm too young to die."

"Will you all shut up." Gandalf yelled above the moaning. "I am trying to read my paper."

"But I want my..."

"Shush"

"I want to..." 

"Shhh."

"But..."

"Sh!"

After the din had gone quiet and Legolas had been given several tablets in order to calm him down, take off began. Everyone was quiet. The only sounds were the turning pages of the newspaper, the occasional "SNAP" from either Merry or Pippin, a whimper from Aragorn and the deep breathing of Legolas as he slept leaning against the window. 

The rest of the flight was peaceful. Legolas couldn't complain and Aragorn soon forgot about his Smarties. There were no more interruptions and before they knew it they were landing. 

****

Anastasia Who: Thank you for pointing out that little mistake. I hadn't noticed. Anyway, I'd be chasing all of them if we were in any room together. *Ahem* anyway, thank your or the review and hope you are still enjoying it. 

****

mirax: I've never actually been to Ibiza either but I hope that won't matter. I have been to Spain though. Anyway, glad you are enjoying this so much. I aim to please lol. Thank you for the review. 

****

Arwen : OH yes! I remember that. When were going to grab a leg each and never let go. I have the funniest image in my head now and it's all your fault. Anyway thank you for the review. Keep them coming lol. 

****

Queen Arwen: Wow. I'm glad you like this story so much. I usually update about once every week. Usually at the beginning of a week so keep a look out. Hope you continue to enjoy. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Oh yes. Niki in Birmingham. Very very funny. Glad you enjoy laughing at this story but please be careful when falling off your chair. Maybe I should issue a health warning when updating this story. Hmm... interesting idea. 

****

~Amariel~ : Oh so you won't like me if I kill Frodo in one of my stories??? Oh dear! Hmmmm..."Note to self, Don't kill Frodo". I'll try my very best for you. Anyway, glad you are enjoying this story. Please keep the reviews coming. 

****

mousegal: Fellowship arrive in Ibiza next chapter so not long to wait now. Hope you enjoyed the flight over their. Poor drugged Leggy lol. Anyway, thank you for reviewing for me. 

****

Lady Laswen: Wow, many names indeed. Glad you have returned and hope you do so again. Please enjoy and please tell me what you think in a review. Thank you. 

Thank you so everyone that has reviewed this so far. Please keep them coming. I love to hear what you all think. Thanks again. 


	4. Tough Descisions

Hiya everyone. Thank you to everyone who has been really nice reviewing so far. They do make writing worth while, even though I wouldn't stop if I didn't get any reviews lol. Here is the next chapter for you:

****

Tough Decisions

It had been several hours after landing and at last everyone had been dropped off outside their hotel. It was getting late and they were all tired. They all wanted to get up to their rooms and go to bed. Legolas was asleep and nothing they could do could wake him up. 

"How much did you give him Gimli?" Sam asked. "You weren't supposed to give him _that_ much."

"It wasn't me. I didn't give it to him."

"It was me." Frodo told him. "You told me to give it him, Sam."

"No he didn't. He told me." Merry spoke up. "I gave Legolas the drugs."

"Wait a minute! You both gave them to Legolas?" Sam sounded shocked but couldn't help smiling as he thought of how quickly the drugs must have knocked Legolas out. 

"This isn't funny." Gimli came up behind them breathing heavily. He had Legolas over his shoulder. 

"Come, let us all get inside and find our rooms." Gandalf told everyone. 

"I'm sharing with Pippin." Merry cried out. 

"Ok, you two can share but I'm with Frodo." Sam told them much to Frodo's disappointment. 

"I don't care whom I share with but this elf needs to be put down quickly." Gimli still puffed behind them. 

A woman dressed in a light blue suit came out of the front of the hotel as they stood arguing about who was going to share with who. 

"Can I show you to your rooms?" She asked them.

They followed her along corridors and upstairs and Gimli plodded behind them. She gave them many funny looks, especially Gimli and Legolas, but she showed them the two rooms next to each other that they would be staying in, before she left. 

There was a mad dash for the two doors and, after three hobbits had freed themselves from the doorframe, they agreed that the hobbits would have one room whilst Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas shared the other. Aragorn and Legolas would have to share a bedroom, Gimli had a bedroom to himself and Gandalf had to sleep in the living room with the chair, which he was amazed to find, folded out into a bed. 

Gimli dropped Legolas down on the bed. He bounced and had to be caught by Aragorn at the other side. They pushed him back on and then set about sorting out their bags and cases. He hadn't woken up by the time they all climbed into bed, tired out by the days excitement. 

*~*~*~*~*

It was early the next morning when Gandalf was woken by a knocking on the door. He climbed from his bed and grumbled his way to the door. As soon as it was opened the four hobbits came running in, pushing him out of the way. 

"We want to go to the Pool."

"No the beach."

"Pool."

"Beach."

"Pool."

"BEACH."

"POOL."

"Right! Quiet! Can the rest of us wake up before you make a decision for us?" Gandalf calmed them down.

"It's all right. We're up." Gimli and Aragorn came walking in bleary eyes and yawning.

"Where's Legolas?" Merry asked.

"Still asleep. He hasn't woken up yet." Aragorn told them. 

"We'll wake him." All four hobbits chorused. They ran off into Legolas' room and the others could hear them jumping on the bed and poking Legolas to rise. They were too tired to feel sorry for him. They all sat down on the chairs that were set out on the balcony. The sun soon woke them up. 

The hobbits returned minutes later followed by an elf still half-asleep. 

"How are you feeling Legolas?" Frodo asked, slightly concerned about the mix-up the day before. 

"Ugh? What?" Was all Legolas could manage. 

"How. Are. You. Feeling?" He spelt out.

"What?" Legolas was looking at them through eyes half closed. He sat down on a chair and his head fell forward as his fell asleep once more. 

"I'll do it." Pippin sighed, trying to hide how glad he really felt at being able to do this.

He walked to the bathroom and came back with a small bucket filled with icy cold water. He stood several strides away from Legolas and threw the bucket of water over his head.

"Argh! I'm awake. I'm awake." Legolas jumped up. "What have I missed?"

"Erm...only about a whole day of activity." Gimli told him. "But anyway, where are we going today?"

The chorus of 'Pool' and 'beach' broke out between the hobbits once more and the decision had to be put down to a vote. The beach won. 

"Right." Gandalf spoke. "Everyone go and do what you want to do. Have breakfast. Get dressed. We can all meet at the front of the hotel in an hour or so."

Everyone slowly, or quickly in the case of the hobbits, vanished from the room. 

Ok, so that wasn't a very long chapter and not a lot happened, but the next one is much better. Please stick around for it. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Hmmm, Sarah off ribena. So many funny memories come back in this story. And we have Sarah to thank for that one. Anyway, I hope you don't hurt yourself laughing too much. Erm, I don't really have a lot to say at the moment so I hope this isn't too short. Oh, guess where we're going tomoz? Return of the king!!!! Yay, just in case you forgot lol. 

****

Anastasia who: I'm not sure why the Smarties made Aragorn crazy. I think it must have been all the sugar on them. It was just a funny image in my head and I hope you enjoyed reading about it. Glad to see you return for another chapter. Oh and....return of the king is out tomoz. Yay lol. 

****

The Converted: I'm glad you liked the story so far. Aragorn high off Smarties and a shopping mad Legolas is only just the start. I do hope you come back to read more. Thank you for the review so far. 

****

Kate the Tigeress: Aww, I'm glad you are enjoying this story. And yes, Legolas being afraid of flying is so cute. They even had to knock him out to get him onto the plane. Poor sleeping Legolas leaves such a cut picture in my mind. Thank you for the review. 

****

~Amariel~: Haha, Aragorn begging for Smarties. That is such a funny picture. Glad you make use of my story ideas for you own amusement lol. Don't stop with the reviews, they make me laugh so much. Thank you. Ps. Return of the king is out tomoz. Yay. I can't wait. 

****

Arwen : Isn't there something in everything that sends people crazy these days lol. But yes, they can be blue ones if you want them to be blue ones. I don't really have a lot to say because I'm so excited about tomoz and I have so much to do tonight. Ooooh, I can't wait. See you then. 

****

Queen Arwen: Strange looks? Oh well, as long as you were having fun. The people around you don't know what they're missing. Glad it made you laugh though. That was the whole purpose of this story. For my own amusement and to make others laugh. I'm glad to see that so far I have bee succeeding. 

****

mousegal: awww, thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Aragorn had me laughing too. It's amazing what you can make character do mwahahaha *ahem*. Are you looking forward to tomoz??? I am. I can't wait. See you then. 

Thank you to everyone who has sent me a review. They are all deeply cherished, as I'm sure I have said many times. Keep them coming. I promise the story will get better. 

Oh and in case you have all forgotten. Return of the king so out tomoz!!!!! Yay. I can't wait. My tickets are for 6:15 (UK time) so I'm very excited. Anyway, see you all next chapter. It won't be long before I update. I promise. 

LegyLuva


	5. Sharks, Speedos and Sunburn

Hi. Happy New Year to you all. I hope you have all had a great Christmas. Sorry this chapter took me a while but it's one of the best ones ( I think) and I've been so busy over the holiday. Anyway, enjoy...

****

Sharks, Speedos and Sunburn

Merry and Pippin were sitting on a step outside the hotel. They had a rubber ring each around their wastes along with inflatables in the shapes of dolphins, whales and beds. They were tired and light headed after spending all morning blowing them up. Each looked comical sat waiting for their friends to arrive. 

At last Sam and Frodo came down the steps. Merry and Pippin had to covers their mouths with their hands to stop themselves from laughing. Frodo was white. Every part of his body was covered with sun cream, inches thick. He wore swimming shorts but every inch of skin showing was lathered with what looked like about 10n bottles of cream. Sam was walking next to him. 

"Are you sure you have enough sun cream on Mr Frodo?" He asked.

"Yes, Sam." He looked annoyed. "If you put any more on me I'll just skim across the water without getting wet."

"I don't want you to burn." 

"There's no chance of that happening." They both came and sat down on the steps beside Merry and Pippin, who were trying to hide their giggles. 

It wasn't long before Gimli and Gandalf walked down the steps. This time Merry and Pippin couldn't contain their laughter. They rolled around on the steps clutching their stomachs.

Gimli walked down the steps in his armour and still carrying an axe. He was protesting to Gandalf that he was too hot but when Gandalf suggested getting into the holiday mood he looked shocked at the thought of taking of his armour. Merry and Pippin weren't sure who was worse. Gimli or Gandalf. Gandalf walked down the steps wearing a pair of short trousers, his socks pulled up to his knees, a shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a white hanky tied on his head. He carried his staff in his hand. 

"What are you two finding so amusing?" Gandalf asked as he reached the hysterical hobbits. 

"Erm, nothing." They managed to squeak.

Within minutes of recovering from their laughing fit they were in a state of shock. Aragorn was walking down the steps. He carried nothing in his hands and only through good eyes could you tell that he was wearing something. The something he was wearing being a very small pair of trunks. The only other thing present was his crown, which stood high on his head. No one could say anything when he reached them and Merry was left wondering what other surprises this morning could have in store. Only Legolas left to come down the steps. 

He arrived soon after Aragorn looking relatively normally compared to the others. He had on a pair of swimming shorts and sandals and his hair was tied up in a bun like shape on top of his head. 

"Why is your hair on top of your head like that?" Pippin couldn't contain himself.

"Because if we plan to go swimming I can't get salt in my hair. I will never get it out."

"Oh!" 

Having been reunited once more they set off down a set of steps to the beach. It was quite busy so they found a spot by a set of rocks to lay down their towels. Aragorn had to borrow Merry and Pippin's together. As soon as the towels were laid down Merry and Pippin ran off, carrying various floating objects, and waded down into the sea. Frodo told Sam he was going too but Sam insisted he followed, still asking Frodo if he had enough sun cream and warning him not to stay in the water too long. 

Gimli sat on a nearby rock, his axe in his hand. Gandalf sat on his towel with yet another newspaper and Legolas lay in the sun claiming he wanted a tan. When Aragorn asked if he could borrow his cream Legolas told him that he didn't have any. He wasn't going to need it if he wanted a tan. 

It had been several hours since they had arrived and Gandalf told everyone he was going for a paddle. Aragorn watched him as he walked down to the sea, dipped his toes in and then came back to read again. Sam was trying to drag Frodo out of the water but Frodo insisted he wanted to stay. Merry and Pippin were far out and now appeared as two small dots surrounded by floating whales and shapes. 

When Aragorn stood up beside Legolas he was pushed out of the way. "You are standing in my sun Aragorn."

"Legolas, you are getting quite red. Don't you think you best give the sun a rest? Or put some cream on." Aragorn told him.

"I don't need cream."

"You have fair skin."

"I don't need cream."

"Ok, ok."

Aragorn sat back down again. He found an ant crawling on the sand. Picking up a hand full of the grains he dropped it on the ant and watched as it dug it's way out, giggling to himself. Once it had appeared he repeated the process again watching as it crawled tot he surface. Several times he repeated it until he covered the ant with sand and it didn't appear. He dug down to find it but couldn't. After a sniffle at the death of his friend he went in search for more ants. 

Finally deciding that it was time for supper the hobbits came out of the water, Aragorn gave up looking for more ants and Gandalf put down his newspaper. 

"I think we should be heading back for something to eat." Gimli announced. 

"Yeah food." Chorused the hobbits. Everyone began gathering their things together. When they had everything they looked back to find that Legolas still lying down. 

"Come on Legolas."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't. I can't move. I think I lay in the sun too long."

They sighed as they looked at how red Legolas' skin was. Aragorn placed a hand under Legolas' arm and Gimli did the same at the other side. They lifted Legolas and placed him on his feet. He winced as he began to shuffle along the sand. 

They made their way back to the hotel rooms to get changed. Gandalf and Gimli filled the bath in their room with icy cold water. They helped Legolas in it and, despite his protests, left him there. It hurt too much to move so he resigned to his fate of death by ice. 

When everyone was ready to go out they remembered that Legolas still in the bath. Helping him out, his teeth chattering and his fingers and lips blue; they wrapped a towel around him. He shuffled to the bedroom to get dressed. 

It was a while until he returned, moving slightly better but still very red. 

"You look like a tomato." Pippin burst out laughing. 

"Thank you Pippin." Legolas told him. "But you will all be jealous when I have a gorgeous tan."

"Ok, Legolas. If you say so." Gimli smiled. "Now where are we going for some food?"

It wasn't far to a restaurant where the Fellowship ate almost anything they could order. After their meal, and several drinks, they decided that they didn't want to go home just yet. They wanted to go out. Go to a party. They wanted to go clubbing. 

****

Ainu Laire: Sorry. I must read through my chapter more carefully before I post in the future as you keep pointing out my mistakes hehe. Glad you are still reading though and please don't stop yet. 

****

Anastasia Who: ROTK was brilliant. I can't wait to see it again, even though I've seen it twice. I cried too. It has to be the best film ever. Anyway, glad you are still enjoying this. Happy New year!

****

~Amariel~ : Ok, that was such a funny picture of Aragorn playing with a mini doll of himself. I hope you enjoyed ROTK. I loved it. It has to be the best film ever. Happy New year to and your sister too. 

****

The Converted: hehe. Silly hobbits and their drugs indeed. Glad you are liking this story. Also, glad you liked ROTK. I loved it. can't wait to see it again. I liked the ending with Arwen and Aragorn. It was a bit freak though but still good. 

****

mousegal: Yes ROTK was great but you've hear me saying that so many times already. And yes, Legolas and cold water was funny. Would have loved to see that in ROTK hehe. 

****

Arwen: ROTK was great, as I think I have said too many times now. Glad you are still enjoying this story. And I'm sure many of the chapters were inspired by mad moment at High School. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Hehehe. I can picture all the hobbits stuck in the doorframe too. And Leggy being carried by Gimli. It's a bit like when Sam picks Frodo up in ROTK and you get a lovely view of Frodo's bum as he turns towards the camera hehe. Anyway, ROTK rocks indeed my friend.

****

Batcat: Aww *sulks*. Legolas being girly is so much fun. I love him really but he is so easy to make fun of in stories like this. Hope you don't mind too much. As you can probably see, all of my stories are either made up me being horrid to Legolas while making fun of him, or me being horribly to Legolas while torturing him. Hehe. I do love him though. Honestly. 

****

Melana : Glad you like my stories. Thank you for keeping the reviews coming. I hope you carry on and I hope I don't loose the knack of making people laugh. Thank you and Happy New Year. 

Thank you to everyone as always and the next chapter will be up shortly. Happy New Year to everyone I haven't already said it to. Bye. 


	6. Dirty Dancing

Thank you all as usual for your very encouraging reviews. Keep them coming hehe. You all mange to make me so happy when I read them all (even if some do take a little more nagging than others, not to mention any name *cough* MichelleFrodo). lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you all and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I laughed so much in this chapter. 

****

Dirty Dancing

After a few minutes of walking down the road from where they had eaten their meal they found a row of bars and clubs. Gimli, Gandalf and Sam wanted to go to a bar whilst the others wanted a club. They compromised in saying that they were first stay in a bar then move on later to a club. 

The bar they entered seemed to be very noisy. Gandalf read the sign and told the others that something called 'Karaoke' was going on here. They had to go and investigate. 

Finding seats in the bar was difficult but as soon as Gimli was seen with his axe, the Fellowship were surprised to find that people gave up their seats for them. 

"Very kind people." Gandalf muttered to himself. 

The company soon learnt what Karaoke was and each was very excited about it. They were already planning on songs they wanted to sing and picking the songs from books, writing their names down and giving it to the DJ. They were told that there was a bit of a queue so whilst they waited they had a few drinks. A few too many drinks.

*~*~*~*~*

At last their names began to be called out. First up was Aragorn. He walked proudly up to the microphone, ignoring the looks and giggles from people pointing at his crown on his head. Proudly holding the microphone he began singing as the music started. 

__

So so so Scandalous

Nice vibe-Looks to kill,

Straight talk- Sex appeal

One touch-gives me chills

And we ain't even close yet

Ruff neck- all around

Ain't been all over town

Show me how you get down

Cos we ain't even close yet

[Starts MC-ing really badly]

__

You got me feenin' and you got me feeling weak

Listen as I speak 'cos I'm careful as I creep

You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep

Love watching your moves and you hypnotise me

You got me trembling like a little baby girl

[He begins to shimmy around]

"And wasn't that lovely everyone?" The DJ stops the music and urges everyone to clap as Aragorn sulks off the stage and back to his place. "Next up is Gan-gand-gandalf??? Is that right?"

Gandalf stands up and walks to the stage. He took hold of the microphone and sang along with the music, much to everyone's disappointment. 

__

It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic  
One dream one soul one prize one goal  
One golden glance of what should be  
It's a kind of magic  
One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day  
It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn of sanity  
Is this a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done  
This flame that burns inside of me  
I'm here in secret harmonies  
It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
The rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be will soon be  
Will soon be done  
This is a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done-done  
Magic - it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
Magic magic magic magic  
Ha ha ha it's magic  
It's a kind of magic  


Everyone grits their teeth, including the Fellowship, as he finally comes to the end of his song. They clap, glad that it's over.

Next up are the hobbits. They don't receive quite as bad a reaction as the others and enjoy singing so much they don't want to leave afterwards. 

__

Who let the dogs out?

Who who who who

Who let the dogs out?

At last they finish and it is Legolas and Gimli's turns to sing before they head off to a club. They went up, took a microphone each and sang their hearts out once the music started. Gimli started.

__

Gimli: You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips

Legolas: And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips

Gimli: You're trying hard not to show it

Legolas: Baby

Gimli: But baby

Legolas: Baby, I know it

Both: You've lost that loving feeling

Wooh, that loving feeling

You've lost that loving feeling

Now it's gone gone gone

Ooooh 

Legolas: Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you

Gimli: And now your starting to criticise little things I do

Legolas: It makes my just feel like crying

Gimli: Baby

Both: 'Cos baby, something beautiful's dying

You've lost that loving feeling

Wooh, that loving feeling

You've lost that loving feeling

Now it's gone gone gone

Ooooh (They put their arms around each other and began to sway as they sang).

__

Legolas: wooo oooh oooh

Gimli: Baby baby I get down on my knees and pray to you

Legolas: If you would only love me like you used to do

Gimli: We had love

Both: A love, a love you don't find everyday

Gimli: Wooh no

Legolas: oooh

Gimli: So don't

Legolas: Don't

Gimli: Don't

Both: Don't let it slip away

Bring back that loving feeling

Ooh that loving feeling

Bring back that loving feeling

Now it's gone gone gone

And I can't hold on

ooh ooh ooh

At last they finished their song and there was a huge round of applause. Legolas and Gimli basked in the limelight, not realising that everyone was so relieved they had finally finished. Merry and Pippin were clutching their stomachs as they ached from the laughter. Aragorn and Gandalf dragged everyone out of the bar, claiming they were eager to get to the club. 

At last the clubbing and dancing started. Everyone was already rather tipsy off the drinks from the bar and the dancing commenced as soon as the hit the floor. Legolas and Gimli were still humming to themselves. Gandalf claimed that he would show everyone how to dance properly. 

He took to the centre of the dance floor with his short pants, staff and tall hat. Handing his staff to Gimli he began to shimmy and swing his hips around the floor, people moving away from him and leaving him in a wide gap in the crowd. The rest of the Fellowship took to the dance floor as far away from the wizard as possible. 

Legolas was dancing away, showing off his 'best moves' when a girl approached him. She asked if she could dance with and he told her yes. It wasn't long before another girl came. Then another. And another. It wasn't long before the issue, which had taken place in the shopping centre, was repeating itself around the dance floor, bar and anywhere Legolas thought he could escape. 

The rest of the fellowship decided it was probably best to let him get on with it. They just couldn't take him anywhere without something like this happening. 

*~*~*~*~*

At last the company rolled, literally in the case of Gimli, out of the nightclub. They stumbled and laughed all the way home. Legolas and Gimli had their arms around each other and were dancing and twirling down the street as they sang 'You've lost that loving feeling' yet again. Aragorn was crying claiming that he missed his Arweny and Gandalf was trying to teach four, unco-operating hobbits his 'brilliant' dance moves. Everyone laughed and joked and it was late when they eventually arrived back at the hotel rooms. They dropped down onto their beds and slept peacefully. 

****

Ainu Laire: Glad to hear you haven't decided to stop reading. That chapter made me laugh as well and I hope you that this one as much. No more sun cream for Frodo in this chapter but plenty of singing for them all. 

****

~Amariel~ : Very funny review. Glad you are enjoying the 'weird' images I put across in this story. i hope you enjoy the singing. I certainly did. Sorry this chapter took a while to upload but I've been busy with exams. Enjoy.

****

The Converted: Aww. That was a nice review. I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much and I hope you enjoyed seeing ROTK again and also getting drunk. I had a very funny image of you getting kicked out of the theatre lol. I hope that didn't happen!

****

Queen Arwen: Yeah. I doubt Legolas will get the tan he wants. Having fair skin is such a pain lol. But at least he is getting into the spirit of things in the club lol. Hope you enjoy it. 

****

mousegal: Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter and I hope the wait was worth it. I know you are going to be slow at reviewing for this chapter because of the internet and things but don't rush. I'll wait hehe. 

****

MichelleFrodo: I know you've been bus but you also know how impatient I get hehe. Anyway, you reviewed and that is all that matters. Glad you like it and hope you like this chapter as well. I can remember who was responsible for the long socks but anyway. Thank you for reviewing. 


	7. Pirates and Peddle boats

****

Pirates and Peddle Boats

The Fellowship rose late the next morning. They were all suffering heavily from headaches and hangovers. All that is except Pippin and he enjoyed every minute of watching the others suffer. 

"Come on everyone. Get up!" Pippin yelled at the top of his voice as he walked around Legolas and Aragorn's bedroom banging a wooden spoon against a pan. He had just done the same in the hobbits room and with Gandalf and Gimli. These were the only two left in bed and the only two who hadn't attempted to throw him over the balcony already this morning. 

"Argh! Pippin shut up." Aragorn moaned, covering his head with a pillow. 

"Pippin please?" Pleaded Legolas. This only made Pippin band louder, if that was at all possible. 

"Right! I'm up. Just please stop banging." Legolas had jumped up out of bed and was now swaying dangerously on his feet. He looked down at Aragorn to find him dozing back to sleep with the pillow clamped over his ears. 

"Hey! If I have to get up so do you." He picked up the cover that was over the bed, and also under Aragorn, and jerked it so that Aragorn rolled off onto the floor and landed with a bump. 

"Ok, ok, I'm up!"

They all walked in a zombie like manner into the living room and collapsed onto the chairs. 

"Ok, so what do you want to do today Pip?" Asked a very tired Legolas. 

"Oh, I don't know. But I have some leaflets you can look at." 

He gestured to the table where there were many piles of leaflets. 

"I thought we could go to the harbour. It isn't far away so we can walk."

"Yep, harbour sounds good." Aragorn told them as his eyes were slowly beginning to close. 

"Aragorn, don't make me bang my pan again." Pippin warned.

That was how everyone finally got out of the hotel that morning. Each was now suffering from an even worse headache than when they had first got up and they were all crawling very slowly down the steps of the hotel to their usual meeting place at the bottom of the steps. 

They were all gathered and now only waiting for Legolas and Gandalf. Gandalf appeared first. He was wearing long navy blue pants with a matching jacket and a white hat. He also carried a pipe, very different from his usual pipe, in his mouth. He looked like a very badly dressed sailor. 

"Gandalf, what are you wearing?" Frodo asked trying to stop himself from giggling. 

"I was just getting into the mood of things."

Nothing more could be said on Gandalf's outfit. It was in fact put to shame as Legolas appeared down the steps. He was wearing very short pants, a white shirt under many layers of jackets and such and he wore a black eye patch over his right eye. He had grey socks pulled up to his knees and walked proudly down to meet them.

"You call that an outfit?" He laughed at Gandalf. Gandalf looked sadly down at his clothes and then began walking off, knowing everyone else would follow. 

*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't long before they reached the harbour. They admired the huge boats as they walked past them and Merry and Pippin began to get more and more excited. It wasn't long before they were climbing onto the boats in any way they could and pretending they were sailing in the middle of the blue sea. 

"Beep beep!" Pippin yelled as he pulled an imaginary horn. 

They got away with four or five boats before word began to travel around the boat owners and they were standing guard, not letting the hobbits get on. They were very disappointed. 

"I know. I have an idea." Gandalf suddenly told everyone, as they walked along. Then he turned and walked back in the direction they had just come. 

"Where is he going?" Pippin asked. 

"Oh, leave him." Gimli told them. "He'll come home when he's hungry."

It wasn't long before Gandalf returned waving a set of keys about in front of him as he came. 

"I have keys." He told them. When no one looked pleased he explained a bit more. "I have just been talking to the captain of that boat over there and he says we can have a go on it for a bit. On our own."

"Yeah!" Merry and Pippin screamed together. 

"I am not getting on a boat with the likes of you." Legolas informed them. "I am a pirate and can get my own boat."

He walked off and as the Fellowship boarded the boat, which turned out to be a speedboat but a boat nonetheless, they spotted Legolas in his very own boat. They burst into hysterics at the site of the Prince peddling as fast as he could. He had found himself a peddle boat and had stood his own flag on the front. 

After finally overcoming their laughing fit they started the boat up and sped off, leaving Legolas in a shower of waves. 

There were many arguments on the boat of who would steer. Gandalf agreed to let Merry and Pippin steer for a while, as he wanted to sit down. They had gone no more than a few seconds when they crashed into a very large ferry. 

"Oops, didn't see that." Pippin called as he set off once more; straight into the side of an expensive looking yacht. "Nor that one."

"It's ok Pip, I'll steer." Gimli came and took over so that they managed to get out of the harbour in one piece. 

They steered the speedboat out far enough so that the harbour was only a mere dot in the distance. Then they stopped and decided that they were going to stay here whilst they had dinner. 

As they finished the dinner Gandalf had brought Pippin noticed a hand coming over the side of the boat. It was pulling itself up. 

"Argh! We've got a highjacker." He ran up to the hand and slammed a wooden stick down onto it so that it let go and there was a loud plop as the owner of the hand fell into the water. He looked down and they could see Legolas floating on the surface, clutching his hand. 

"Thank you Pippin." 

"Oh, Legolas I'm sorry."

"Just help me up!" 

Pippin lowered the ladder and Legolas was able to climb aboard. His pirate outfit was wet and his hand was already swelling up. He sat down and whimpered about how much it had hurt. After many apologies from Pippin, he ate a few of the remaining sandwiches. 

"Wow! Look at all those fish." Sam called, pointing down into the water. "I'm going to catch one for tea." 

He searched around the boat and found the fishing things he needed then he set up at the back of the boat and sat waiting patiently or his first bite. The rest of the Fellowship were telling each other pirate stories but Frodo got rather bored and decided to go and sit with Sam. 

He leaned over the side of the boat and was gazing at the fish as they swam around beneath him. Aragorn came over as the story telling had finished. 

"You all right?" He asked as he slapped Frodo on the back. The force of his slap was harder than he expected and Frodo toppled over the side and into the water. 

"ARGH! Sharks! I'm going to be eaten. Let me out let me out!" Frodo called as Aragorn quickly took the ladder and moved it to the back of the boat so that Frodo could climb up. 

He got back on deck shivering with both the cold and from the thought of being eaten. Legolas was laughing. 

"It's cold down there isn't it?"

"Very funny." Frodo remarked. 

For the rest of the journey back to the harbour, Frodo and Legolas sat arguing over the only blanket they had. Both were cold and thought they deserved the blanket more. 

"I'm going to buy a present for Arwen." Aragorn told everyone. "I saw some very funny ships before with names on. I'll get her one of them."

Aragorn set off wandering the shops around the harbour, looking for a little boat with Arwen's name on it. He began to get more and more frustrated as he couldn't find one with Arwen's name. No one dared to tell him that he probably wouldn't find one. 

At last he gave up his search and they walked home. Legolas and Frodo were still arguing over the blanket, Aragorn was sulking, Sam was gazing at the fish he had caught, Gandalf was attempting to teach Gimli how to whistle and Merry and Pippin were telling stories of how they had sailed a huge boat out into the open sea and fought off pirates before coming home again. 

****

Ainu Laire: Ibiza is in Spain. I don't know exactly but it's in Spain. And I think they speak English to a certain extent. I've never been to Ibiza but I have been to Spain a few times. This story was just made up off what I've heard. Hope that's good enough lol. 

****

MichelleFrodo: You'll have to tell me which is your favourite favourite chapter at the end. I want to know. I like this one as well with a kind of like Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of the ring crossover lol. Oh and why do I want to change my summary? I don't understand what you mean. Please explain.

****

Emma: Glad you like. And you seem to find it funny enough so I suppose that's good new too lol. 

****

Queen Arwen: Yes Gandalf dancing is a very scary image. As well as Legolas and Gimli singing to each other. I hope you like this chapter too and I'll try not to scare you anymore with frightening images. 

****

The Converted : Do you not like Orlando then? usually I would be rather angry at that but I'm in a good mood. I will stay calm *takes deep breath*. Glad you are liking the story. There is nothing wrong with your psychological state. After all it was me who wrote the story...

****

~Amariel~: Very amusing review. And no they are not gay. I hope I didn't' suggest that in my story. Or did I? I cant remember. Anyway, keep the reviews coming. I love reading them. 

****

Arwen: Aww. Glad I make you smile hehe. That's what I'm here for. Keep the review coming and I'll keep posting the chapters hehe. 

Thank you everyone for your very encouraging reviews. I hope the story is still as good as ever. 


	8. A day at the zoo

Hi again. Thank you all for supporting this story so much. It means a lot and I'm glad you are all still enjoying it. Here is the next instalment. 

****

A day at the zoo

It was another day out for the company in Ibiza. Today was going to be a day at the zoo, as chosen by Sam. The zoo was merely a bus ride away but it was that bus ride that nearly caused Gandalf to loose his staff, Aragorn to tie the driver up, claiming that he was going too slow and the rest of the passengers on the bus fleeing in fright.

Thankfully, despite many mishaps, they all arrived in one piece. They argued over which animals they wanted to see and decided that it was probably best if they all stayed together and just worked their way around. 

The first animals they saw were rabbits. There was a very large cage with high wire mesh surrounding it and the fellowship stood, not very impressed, looking at the rabbits. Sam wanted to catch one for supper but he was told that they couldn't catch these rabbits, which he thought very strange. 

Next were the lions. These were a bit more impressive. They came to the side of the cage and when one let out a very deep roar, Frodo hid behind Gandalf's long cloak. Sam was wondering off talking to himself. 

"Wow! Look at those pretty flowers. I have never seen flowers like that before. I will have to take a closer look." 

He made his way towards the flowers, which involved climbing over a very high fence and dodging a few little pools of water. He was stood gazing down at them and deciding whether or not to take a few home with him when he heard the same deep roar as he had heard before. He turned around to find that he was face to face with a lion. 

"Erm...Hi Mr Lion. I don't suppose you would mind if I took some of these flowers would you?" He stuttered. The lion roared. "Hehe. Thought so. I'll just go then."

He turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He headed towards the rest of the Fellowship, they would save him. 

"Look at that funny looking rabbit over there." Aragorn laughed. "It's going to get eaten by the lion."

"Aragorn, that funny rabbit is Sam. How did he get in there?" Legolas soon realised. 

Sam came racing towards them. He was calling to them but as he got closer, and not seeing the fence separating them, he ran straight into it. He was knocked backwards for a few seconds but as soon as he caught sight of the lion once again, he ran. 

"Oh dear oh dear. What would you all do without me?" Gandalf muttered as he pointed his staff towards the lion and sent a blinding light out from the end of it. The lion was stunned and this gave Sam enough time to climb out. 

"See, no problem." He muttered through chattering teeth. 

They moved on to the next lot of animals before anything else could happen. 

"Isn't it sad?" Pippin told Merry. "All these animals locked up in cages like this."

"They should be let out." Merry agreed. 

"Yeah they should. It's mean to keep them here while everyone looks at them."

"Yeah, ooh look tigers."

The Fellowship were all now gathered around the tigers cage and Gandalf had a firm hold on Sam's collar. They moved on from the tigers and headed towards the birdhouse. 

They had only been in the house for a few moments.

"Crabain, from Dunland. Hide!" Legolas called.

The Fellowship all dived for the nearest table, chairs, cupboards and anything else they could find. They sat there for about ten minutes before slowing coming out again and looking at the birds flying around them in various cages.

"Legolas, these are not Crabain."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?"

"Oh dear!" Gandalf said once again. 

"Well, at least I wasn't nearly eaten by lions." Legolas added, defensively. 

They moved on from the birdhouse and continued to walk around looking at the animals. Sam got rather excited when he found elephants. He claimed they had spelt their name wrong on the sign but he was amazed nonetheless. 

"Wow, look Mr Frodo. No one will ever believe this back home."

"Erm, Sam. You've already told everyone back home about six times each."

There were many more animals after that and soon it was time to stop for dinner. They were sitting around a large bench enjoying their sandwiches when Aragorn spotted a place, not far from where they were sitting, where you could ride horses. He was missing his horse back home so he thought that by riding one of these, it would make him feel better. 

He paid and jumped on a tall black horse. There was a woman in front of the horse leading it but Aragorn was bored by this and he kicked the horse in it's flanks causing it to go running off around the fenced area. He led the horse around the fence and then decided it would be fun to go over it. 

The horse was soon jumping fences and benches around the eating area before Aragorn finally led it back to the very startled woman. 

"Wow, that was amazing." She told him as he jumped down. "You are very good on a horse. Where did you learn?"

"My Father taught me of course." Aragorn told her.

"Oh, was your father a great rider?"

"He wasn't great but he liked to ride."

"Oh, did he do shows or ride for fun?"

"No he rode to get around from place to place. How else are we supposed to get to where we want to go?"

"Oh, well...There is a competition taking place this afternoon. Would you consider entering?"

"Ohh! A competition. Yeah!"

Aragorn was soon back with the others telling them all about the competition he was going to win later on. They all assured him that they would be there to watch. 

"Where's Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, suddenly realising that he wasn't there. 

"Oh, he went to buy a bag of sweets."

"Ok, I have to go and prepare my horse." Aragorn smirked. 

"We'll meet you there in a bit when Gandalf gets back." Gimli told him. 

After he had left the Fellowship soon realised that he was going to be unbearable to live with if he won this competition. They waited until Gandalf got back and then headed over to the large benches where they found good seats and waited for it to start. 

It started no sooner had they sat down and Aragorn led his horse perfectly through the many obstacles and jumps. 

"Would you like a sweetie?" Gandalf offered one to everyone. Frodo stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a gummy sweet in the shape of a ring. 

"It has come back to me." He murmured to himself. "My precious."

"That is not the one ring." Gimli told him.

"Yes it is. It is mine now." Frodo had the ring in his hand and he was carefully stroking it. 

"That is not the one ring. Look!" Gimli snatched the ring from Frodo's hand and pushed it into his mouth. He ate it while Frodo screamed at him. 

"You ate my ring. My precious."

"Will you to be quiet?" Pippin asked as he was trying to watch Aragorn. 

The competition ended and Aragorn came trotting up to the finish line pleased with himself and the horse. He was even more pleased when he was given the winning prize of a bunch of flowers, which he gave to Sam, an envelope of money, which he intended or buying presents for Arwen, and a small silver crown, which he wore high on his head. He told everyone that this crown would be the one he wore rather than his other. His other was cheap and this was much more expensive. He took the other off his head and threw it into the nearest bin. Everyone protested but he wouldn't listen. 

It was almost time to go home and as the company sat on a bench talking, or listening in the case of most, to Aragorn's tale of the competition, Legolas wandered off. He had spotted a very small ride for young children. It was a ride in the shape of a giraffe. Legolas sat on it and put his money in. It began to move backwards and forwards. He flung his arms around the next of the giraffe and clung tightly to it. 

"I wanna get off." He moaned. At last the giraffe stopped moving and Legolas slid down, standing on very shaky legs. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around. 

A man and a woman were standing behind him. They were looking him up and down and gazed especially at his ears and fair face. 

"What kind of creature are you?" The man asked. 

"I-i-i-i m-m-m-m a-a-a-a-." Legolas tried to tell them that he was an elf but he was shaking so badly that the words only came out as stuttering, which sounded like a very strange animal noise. 

"Well, whatever you are you are very beautiful." Legolas blushed as the woman spoke. "You would raise a lot of money in this zoo. I've never seen or heard anything like you before." The woman now sounded more like she was talking to the man than actually talking to Legolas. 

Legolas quickly realised what they were talking about and his face fell as the man pulled a small tranquilliser gun from behind his back. Legolas didn't even have time to shout to the others. The dart hit him in his arm and he slumped to the floor. 

*~*~*~*~*

When Legolas woke up he was lying in a large cage full of straw. There was a swing made out of a tire in the centre and a bowl of all kinds of fruit next to it. Legolas walked over to the bowl and started eating the fruit. He had completely forgot that he was in a cage. 

The man and the woman who had spoken to him earlier were standing outside the cage.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like before." The man said.

"Me neither. It seems to be settling in very well." The woman added as they walked off. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Where has Legolas got to?" Gimli asked as they all stood gazing around them. "It's nearly time to go home."

"We'll have to split up and look for him. We have one hour. Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn you got that way. We will go this way." Sam took charge once more and they split up to go in different directions. 

It was Aragorn that spotted Legolas. Legolas was clinging to the sides of the cage shouting to anyone that would listen. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf rolled up to the cage laughing. 

The hobbits heard the laughter and also came running to the cage. When they saw Legolas they too burst into hysterics. 

"Unidentified animal." Sam read as he pointed to the sign. 

"Yes, yes very funny. Just let me out." Legolas pleaded. 

It was several minutes before Gandalf could control himself enough to let Legolas out. He opened the cage out and Legolas walked out brushing the straw from his clothes. 

"If we are letting this 'animal' out." Merry told Pippin. "We might as well do the others."

Merry and Pippin ran off and before anyone could stop them, they had begun to open all the doors to every animal cage in the zoo. Soon there were hundreds of animals chasing each other. There were people running away from the animals and the zookeepers were beginning to come out. 

There was no choice for the Fellowship. All they could do was run as the animals and zookeeper gave chase. 

Did you like? I know I usually reply to all your reviews at the end of this chapter but I just haven't had time recently. I'm very sorry but I thought it would be betetr to post the chapter without any replies than make you wait even longer. I promise I will reply to you all next chapter but there is still one message I want to give you all:

****

Everyone: Thank you!!!


	9. Snooker and Pool

Hello once again. I'm here with an update and sorry it has taken me a while. I know I seem to be saying that a lot lately but I really am sorry. Anyway, here it is and I have answered your reviews at the end of the chapter. 

****

Snooker and Pool

After the last two hectic days the company decided that it was probably best if they spent a few relaxing days in. Today they were going to go to the pool. 

They got up early to ensure that they all had sun beds. Legolas took up his usual position in the sun and Sam was chasing Frodo with the sun cream. 

There was a very tall chair by the side of the pool, usually used for lifeguards, but today the chair was empty. 

"I think I will be lifeguard today." Gandalf told them. He climbed onto the chair and sat watching over the pool. 

Merry and Pippin gathered together all their inflatables and were about to jump into the pool when a booming voice stopped them. 

"Only one inflatable in the pool please." Gandalf shouted. They each chose one lilo and were about to jump in again when Gandalf stopped them. 

"I meant only one between you."

"But Gandalf..."

"One! Or none at all."

They had no choice but to leave all the others behind and jump in with only one. This only caused great arguments between them. Merry was finally get into a comfortable position when Pippin would swim underneath him and push him off. Then it was Pippin's turn to be pushed off by Merry and this continued for several hours. 

"Legolas do you want a game of snooker?" Aragorn asked. Legolas agreed to one game as long as he could stand in the sun. Aragorn said he could. 

After Aragorn had explained the rules of snooker to Legolas they got on with playing the game. They had been playing for no more than five minutes when Legolas began to jump up and down shouting "Yaaay, I potted the white I potted the white." Aragorn had to explain to him that you weren't supposed to pot the white but Legolas thought he was cheating. 

"You can pot the white. You just want to win. You're changing the rules so that I loose."

"No, I'm not. You're not supposed to pot the white. You're supposed to use the white to pot the others."

"You cheat." Legolas took his cue and hit Aragorn over the head with it. 

"Ow!" Aragorn took his cue and did the same to Legolas. Soon a full-blown fight had broken out, involving both Aragorn and Legolas. They were chasing each other around the pool with their cues. 

Frodo was standing beside the pool looking in as Legolas and Aragorn ran passed. 

"Are you coming in Frodo?" Pippin called. 

"But what about the jellyfish?" Stuttered Frodo. 

"There are no jellyfish in the pool."

Gandalf was watching Frodo as he looked into the pool and was beginning to get fed up of Frodo being so scared. He reached down with his staff and nudged Frodo in the back so that he fell into the pool. Sam jumped up and ran to the pool.

"Frodo!" He cried as he jumped in after him. 

Frodo had already swam to the side of pool and was clinging to it with no danger of drowning when Sam jumped in. Sam, however, couldn't swim and he went under. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Merry and Pippin swam to Sam's aid with their lilo. Legolas and Aragorn ran to the edge and were leaning over so that Sam could grab their cues. Gandalf did the same. Gimli was sitting at the bar, surrounded by many pints, and was shouting orders to the others.

"Move your cue up a bit Legolas. Gandalf he'll never reach that. Merry and Pippin come this way a bit more."

"Shut up Gimli!"

"Ok!"

Sam was helped to the side of the pool by everyone else and was dragged out by Frodo. He lay gasping on the side as everything returned to normal. Merry and Pippin carried on with their fight. Gimli carried on drinking. Gandalf climbed to the top of his chair again and Legolas and Aragorn continued to chase each other. 

"Are you ok Sam?" Frodo asked. 

"Yes fine." Sam lied. 

It wasn't long before Legolas and Aragorn ended up in the pool too. Legolas had hit Aragorn over the head with his cue, knocking him in the direction of the pool but he had caught the end of the cue to balance himself and both had ended up in the pool on top of each other. They continued the fight in the water. 

At last they decided that maybe they should stop, before someone ended up with brain damage. Instead they turned their attention to Merry and Pippin and now a full-scale war had broken out in the pool. Legolas and Aragorn were attempting to get the lilo off Merry and Pippin and there was a great deal of laughing and screaming coming from the pool. 

Gimli was still sitting at the bar drinking when they all decided that maybe they should call it a day. Everyone was getting rather wrinkly from the water and Gimli was beginning to get rather drunk from the beer. They dragged him upstairs and ate tea in the rooms. Then they decided they were all going to stay in and have a game of cards instead of going out. It was way past midnight when they stopped drinking and playing and yet again they were all rather drunk when they went to bed. 

****

The Converted: I am so glad you are enjoying this so much. I don't really mean to be evil to Aragorn and Legolas but you know, I cant help it. I love them really. Thank you for reviewing and being so patient. It is much appreciated. 

****

Ainu Laire: Oh you found the crown!! Yay. I may need it back for a few more chapters in my story but for now you can keep it. I'll give it to you as a present for being so kind and reading my story. But make sure you look after it!

****

Queen Arwen: Yes Aragorn. I'm glad you are happy now. That's my job complete. As long as this story makes you smile I have done my job well Thank you for reviewing.

****

mousegal: Don't worry about reviewing. I know you cant always use the comp but thank you anyway. And I'm also glad you are enjoying this so much. Thanks again. 

****

~Amariel~: Ooh, Orli in tights. Ok, Let's not go there. Very funny review but where have they all gone to? Hmmm, maybe they are off to join the Fellowship in Ibiza for a while. Thank you for reviewing as always. 

****

totallyObsessedwithLOTR : Erm, I'm not sure what the name of the horse was and they have Smarties in Middle earth! Otherwise what would they eat?? Lol. I like Smarties too though I haven't eaten them for ages. And yes, Aragorn probably would have had as many fan girls as Legolas. Sorry hehe. Thank you for reviewing though. 

Thank you all for reviewing and being so patient with my slow updates. I promise I will try to be quicker this time. 

Legyluva


	10. Death of a crown

I am so sorry. it seems to be ages between each of my updates lately and I am sorry to keep you all waiting but I have been very busy (doing what I'm not sure). I promise I will try to be quicker but here is the next chapter for now. 

****

Death of a crown

It was almost dinnertime when they got out of bed the next day. They decided it was probably best if they spent a relaxing day the beach today. This time Legolas wasn't going to get burnt. He came down from his room wearing his swimming shorts and he had a very big, thin sheet wrapped around him which he refused to take off. 

"What??" He asked as everyone wondering what in Middle Earth he was doing. "I'm never getting burnt again."

Merry and Pippin had their usually collection of toys and Frodo was once again covered from head to toe in sun cream. Gandalf had his 'old man' outfit on, as Pippin called it, and Aragorn had his almost inexistent trunks and his crown on. 

"Have you ever thought of how many sharks there could be in that sea?" Merry asked as they walked down to the beach.

"Sharks?" Frodo cried. "I'm not going in that water with sharks."

"Frodo, there are no sharks in that water." Sam tried to assure him. 

"So where do sharks live?" He asked.

"Well, in the sea..." 

"So how do you know there aren't any in that sea?"

"Well, I don't but..."

"I'm not going in." He sat down under a shady part on the beach and refused to move for the rest of the day. 

Legolas couldn't help but take his sheet off and within minutes of getting to the beach he was lying down in few view of the sun, no sun cream in sight. Aragorn went for a swim in the sea with Merry and Sam sat trying to persuade Frodo to go for a swim. Gimli took his usual place on the rock, axe in hand. 

Pippin decided that things needed to be livened up a bit. He asked Frodo and Sam to help him and whilst Legolas was asleep, Merry was in the sea and Gandalf and Gimli were too busy to pay them any attention they set about causing a 'bit of excitement'. 

*~*~*~*~*

"I enjoyed that swim." Merry came back up the beach with Aragorn. "Are you coming Pippin?"

"In a minute Merry." He had a mischievous smile on his face. "Come and sit down for a bit."

Merry came up beside Pippin and threw himself down onto his towel, and down into a big hole. All that could be seen of him were two feet and two hands waving around helplessly trying to grab something to pull himself up. Pippin was rolling around clutching his stomach as he laughed at the success of his plan. Sam too was laughing. 

Both hobbits had dug a big hole and then put Merry's towel over the top so that the hole couldn't be seen. At first they didn't have anywhere to put all the sand that they dug out of the hole until Pippin came up with another idea. They had buried Legolas with the excess sand. There was nothing left of him now except his head. 

After Aragorn had pulled Merry out of the hole they noticed Legolas. Unable to control themselves they burst out laughing, joining Pippin and Sam. Gandalf and Gimli turned to see what was so funny and in no time at all they were all in hysterics. This woke Legolas up.

"What is so funny?" He asked, trying to sit up but soon realising exactly what they were laughing at. "Oh yes hilarious. Now let me out."

He shuffled his feet and his arms around but couldn't free himself from the pile of sand on top of him. He wiggled his head and pushed but could not get out.

"Oh come on let me out." He pleaded. "I'm missing my sun."

"You did quite a good job of that." Aragorn told Sam and Pippin. They beamed proudly. "But you know it will begin to crumble eventually."

"Will it?" Pippin asked. "Will he get out?"

"Yes, eventually." Aragorn said, giving Legolas an evil looking smile. "But I know what can help stop that." He bent down and whispered into Pippin's ear. Pippin whispered to Sam and both grabbed a bucket and ran off. 

"Aragorn?" Legolas moaned. "You're supposed to help me out not help them keep me in. Pleeeaaase?"

"Nope." 

"I'll love you forever and ever and ever." Legolas whined. 

"Nope."

"I'll...erm...buy you some Smarties."

"Ooooh!" 

"No Aragorn don't give in." Merry told him. "I'll buy you two packets if you keep him in. 

"I'll buy you three if you let me out."

"Four."

"Five."

Aragorn didn't have to make a decision and Merry and Legolas didn't have to offer any more Smarties. Sam and Pippin returned. Each was carrying a bucket of water. Aragorn had told Pippin that if they poured the water over the sand on top of Legolas it would make it harder and more difficult for Legolas to get out. 

"Argh! It's cold." Legolas screamed as the water was tipped over the sand and the hobbits began to jump on it to pat it down. 

"Much better." Aragorn told them "But there is only one thing missing." He walked over to Legolas and drew on him a very pretty dress and shoes with his finger in the sand. All four hobbits fell about laughing. 

"I think we should all go for a swim." Sam announced, hoping that he could persuade Frodo to overcome his fear. Everyone got up for a swim. Merry and Pippin carried their inflatables, Gandalf only wanted a paddle, Gimli wanted to cool his feet off, Aragorn wanted a swim but refused to take his crown off and Sam was telling Frodo to take one step at a time. 

"You can't leave me here." Legolas called to them. "Let me out!"

They all walked off giggling and didn't return for quite a while. Legolas had given up trying to get out. He resigned to his cage of sand. 

"You still here Legolas?" Aragorn asked smiling as he came and sat beside him. "You know you have pretty hair." He began to take the bobble out of Legolas' hair.

"Oh no!" Legolas tried to wriggle out of the way. "Don't touch the hair."

Aragorn began to comb Legolas hair up and within minutes it was all platted in little plats and arranged nicely around his head. This was another cue for a laughing fit at Legolas' expense. 

"Ok, laugh." Legolas told him. "But at least I don't own a crown that is turning my head green."

"What?" He pulled the crown off his head and looked at it. He had a green ring around his head and his crown had begun to turn a bronze colour. "My crown!!!" Aragorn began to sob. "My beautiful crown." 

It was Legolas' turn to laugh. "A cheap crown."

"It was not cheap! It's the stupid salty sea that turned it funny."

"Then you should have taken it off."

Aragorn decided that his crown had reached a painful end but it had been a good crown and he was sad to see it go. He ignored the others when they tried to tell him that he shouldn't have thrown his other away. He dug a hole and buried it with a little sign on top saying:

A beloved crown and friend

Died today.

Legolas thought he was mad but it was almost time to go and he was busy trying once more to free himself. At last Pippin offered to let him out if promised they could all go to a theme park tomorrow. Legolas said yes, anything and he was at last dug out. 

They all headed back to the hotel and Legolas ran straight to the shower to clean all the sand out of his hair. They had tea and then decided to have an early night. Tomorrow they were going to hire something called a 'car' and drive to a theme park Pippin had seen pictures of. This was going to be fun. 

****

The Converted: I am afraid I haven't had time to call the zoo yet but I will get round to it soon. And I do think you were very patient waiting all that time for an update and still coming back to review. Well done to you! 

****

Queen Arwen: Why do all my reviewers have such horrid ideas for what to do to different member of the fellowship? But yes, I agree that jellyfish and Frodo would be very funny. I would love to see that. And sorry for hurting Aragorn so much, I'm sure he welcomed the aspirin.

****

totallyObsessedwithLOTR: Ok, ok I'm sorry for not naming the horse. I think I will give that privileged role to you as I don't really know a lot about horses. I will let you think of a name. It can be a reward for reviewing lol. And I suppose I do LOVE Smarties but it depends what mood I'm in. Cream eggs are my fav. mmm. 

****

AAAClub: Wow, tank you for adding me to your favourite authors list. And I can't believe you sat and read the whole story from the beginning. You deserve some Smarties for that! I'm sure 'totallyObsessedwithLOTR' won't mind me sharing. Thank you once again and I hope you come back to read more. 

****

Ainu Laire: Yes it is a very hectic vacation but those are the best. And you can have the shiny crown once I've finished with it if you like it so much. Thank you for reviewing. 

****

MichelleFrodo: I am also sick of telling you that I have updated my summary. I update it every chapter. It's not my fault if it doesn't come up on your comp but I do. And I didn't get your review for last chapters so don't know what happened. Anyway, bye for now. 


	11. Dangerous Driving

Ok ok. You all seem to be enjoying this story so much and you all asked for a speedy update so here am I. I don't usually update this quickly purely because I don't have the time, but seeing as you all asked so nicely I made time. Hope you like it now lol. 

****

Dangerous Driving

Aragorn had woken up first the next morning and decided to pick up the car they had hired. He brought it around to the front of the hotel where he had planned to meet everyone else. On the way to the hotel, from just around the corner, he had almost hit 2 lampposts, 3 people and a dog. 

The rest of the Fellowship were there waiting for him, eager to try out this 'car'. Gandalf insisted that he wanted to drive so as he climbed into the driver's seat everyone else piled into the 5 seats in the back and the other seat in the front. There was one seat short so the back was rather cramped. 

Gandalf set off, after instructions of how to start the car, and only made it around the corner when he stopped the car and announced that he couldn't drive any longer. It was just too stressful. Legolas took over. 

Legolas managed to get the car around the corner and down the next street, only stalling the car 3 times. The hobbits got impatient and claimed that wanted to drive but as each tried to sit in the drivers seat they couldn't see over the wheel and reach the pedals at the same time. They gave up on that idea. 

At last Aragorn told everyone that he should drive because he is King; even if he doesn't have a crown anymore. He sat in the drivers seat, started the engine and the Fellowship began the most dangerous journey of their lives.

Any car on the road didn't stand a chance. Once Aragorn had set off he didn't want to stop for anyone. He dodged cars and people. The horn was his favourite button.

Everyone's knuckles were white with gripping on to whatever they could find. Merry and Pippin were clutching each other tightly. Gandalf had his eyes closed and Gimli was muttering under his breath. Legolas couldn't take it any longer. 

"I wanna get out!!!" He cried.

"Don't be silly Legolas we can't get out now." Aragorn didn't understand what the problem was. 

"We're all gonna die." 

"Oh not again Legolas."

"I have to say that I agree this time." Gandalf murmured. 

"Oh, We're doing fine." Aragorn tried to assure them. 

"I'm going to diiiieeee!" Legolas wailed. "Let me out!" He began to push the car door. 

"Legolas don't." Sam told him. 

"Legolas stop being a baby. Honestly!" Aragorn turned around to stop Legolas opening the door. 

"Aragorn! Watch where you're going." 

Aragorn turned around just in time to grab the wheel and swerve out of the way of oncoming traffic. 

"Oh, Elbereth save us!"

"Erm, it's hot in here I'm opening the windows." Aragorn used the buttons on his side of the car to open all the windows and the sunroof. 

"Do you know where you are going?" Frodo asked Aragorn. "I have a map here. Do you want it?"

"Yes open the map." Aragorn told him. Frodo opened it and passed it to Gandalf who was sitting in the front seat beside Aragorn. He opened the map but it turned out bigger than he had expected and the wind from the windows blew it into Aragorn's face. 

"Argh! I can't see." The car swerved to the side. Merry and Pippin jumped up and tried to pull the map from Aragorn but didn't succeed. They were being thrown about in the car. 

Gandalf was trying to grab the wheel but finding it hard to control the car. Sam was holding Frodo's hand, ignoring Frodo who was trying to escape, and telling him not to be worried, though he wasn't worried anyway. 

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die." Legolas was gripping the seats rocking backwards and forwards murmuring to himself. Merry and Pippin were trying to get up. 

"Aragorn hit the brake." 

"You can't hit the brake in the middle of a road."

"If you don't we'll all be killed."

"Oh ok."

"Argh! Aragorn, that's not the brake!!!" 

The car began to go faster than it was before. 

At last the car slowed down and Aragorn managed to get the map from in front of his face. He pulled the car back down a side street, around a corner and stopped in a large car park. 

"Right! We're here." Aragorn smiled to himself. "See, told you I'd get you here."

"Let me out!" Legolas opened the door ran behind a nearby bush and threw up everywhere. 

Ok, so not a lot really happened in this chapter but the next one is much better I hope. 

****

Ainu Laire: Yeah you have to feel sorry for them don't you? You can't go around not sympathising with the horrid way I treat them?? Can you?? It sure is fun though! Mwahahah!

****

AAAclub: Yes the theme park is always fun. They will finally get there next chapter though so sorry to make you wait a little longer. And yes I love chocolate too. Can't live without chocolate. mmmm

****

MichelleFrodo: ok, so you seemed to find a lot in that chapter funny. Which is good I suppose. No I don't suppose, I know that's good. Because that's what I'm here for right? Why would I be writing this if it weren't to make people laugh? For my own weird sense of humour?? hmmm maybe! Who knows?

****

got-lotr: Yes, very unrealistic but it's fun to write and people seem to find it funny so as you said Who Cares? Glad you like it though and hope you come back for more.

****

Queen Arwen: Ooh, remind me to stay on your good side then. I don't want to interfere with your violent streak. That wouldn't be good. But I'll let you loose on the fellowship if you ask nicely. 

****

The Converted: Ok, I now have the funniest picture ever of Legolas running around the beach away from Seagulls. I shall have to see if I can incorporate (ooh big word) that into my story somewhere. That is if you wouldn't mind?

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and I hope you didn't all loose too much patience with me. I tried to update as soon as I could. Seeing as it was only Saturday that I last updated and it's only Wednesday morning now, that wasn't too bad was it? See you all next chapter. 


	12. White Knuckled Rides

Next chapter here. And I know this took a little longer to update than the last one but it's here. I'm sorry, yet again. Hope you enjoy it and thank you all for such wonderful reviews. 

****

White Knuckled Rides

"Wow!" Pippin was gazing up at the large castle like structure of the entrance gate to the theme park. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Erm, Pippin?" Legolas asked. "Don't the halls in Rivendell look like that?"

"Well, yes." Pippin admitted. "But I didn't think these big people would live in anything like that."

"They don't live in here Pip."

"Where..."

"Oh never mind let's get going."

Gandalf took charge of the money and ticket buying and after they had squeezed through the turn styles (in the case of Gimli) and spun through the turn styles several times, (in the case of the hobbits), they found a couple of maps and started to plan their day. 

The hobbits were eager to go on the biggest, scariest rides they could find but were very disappointed to find that they were under the height limit. They wandered off, with mischievous looks on their faces, only to return a few minutes later. 

Pippin was standing on Merry's shoulders and Frodo on Sam's. They each had a large overcoat wrapped around them as walked as though they were two very tall drunken men. They were convinced that this was the way they were going to get on all the rides. 

"Why don't we split up?" Pippin called from the top of Merry's shoulders

"No, we are going to spend the day as one big family." Gandalf said, putting his arm around Gimli's shoulders. Gimli shrugged him off. 

"Yes, if you say so Gandalf. I wanna go on the Big Dipper." Merry called, his voice slightly muffled. 

"No, the twirly thing."

"No, the up and down thingy."

"No, the teacups."

"No, the...what? The teacups? Aragorn?"

"Erm...yes, the teacups. Big rides make me nauseous."

"Ok, let's start small and work big." Sam suggested, sensing that an argument was about to break out. 

They headed off to the teacups. Much to everyone's disappointment. The teacups started going round. Very very slowly. 

"Weeeeeeee! This is so much fuuuun!" Aragorn was waving his hands around above his head as the fellowship had all squeezed into one teacup. Everyone else was pretending they weren't with him and the children in the surrounding cups were staring at him strangely. At last it finished. 

"Oh forget about it. We're not starting small and going big, we're going straight to the top now."

Everyone ran off to the largest roller coaster they could find on the map. Aragorn and Legolas weren't as certain and had to be dragged along. 

When they were seated and Legolas and Aragorn had been fastened in next to each other with no chance of escape, it started at last. It took several minutes to climb to the top of the first big drop.

"The air is too thin up here. I can't breathe." Aragorn gasped. 

"Oh shut up. We're nearly there now."

Legolas was growing whiter and whiter. "I'm going to fall oooouuuut!"

It was too late. The carriage reached the top and dropped down the other side. The hobbits had climbed down off each others shoulders and were all squeezed into two seats. Gandalf and Gimli were next to each other and Legolas and Aragorn were at the very back.

"Yaaaay!"

"Arrrgh!"

"Weeeee!"

"Nooooo!"

Before any of them realised, the ride was over. Legolas and Aragorn were clutching each other tightly, their eyes closed and muttering prayers to Elbereth and anyone they thought would be listening. Aragorn was saying that he would never annoy Arwen again if he got off this ride alive.

They opened their eyes and realised the ride had stopped. Letting go of each other they stood up and tried to walk manly off the ride. Legolas didn't manage it and threw up, not for the last time, behind a bush. 

The hobbits were already off the ride and standing on top of each other again, running to the next ride. 

This continued for most of the day. Aragorn kept begging for the teacups, Gandalf wanted to sit and read his newspaper, Gimli kept getting stuck in the 'very small' seats on rides, the hobbits were very eager to try every ride possible and Legolas kept getting hassled to try the 'Love boat' out with any girl who happened to be passing. He had also been hit at least twice by angry boyfriends. 

The day came to a steady end. They were running around trying to go on very ride before they were thrown out when the security guards caught up with them and told them that they should have been out half an hour ago and surely they knew that they had had 5 guards chasing them for the past 20 minutes. 

The scariest ride of the day, the ride home, started again when Aragorn said that seeing as he'd done such a good job on the way there, he was going to drive home. 

Thankfully all survived the journey and Legolas went to bed nursing a bruised eye and swollen lip. They were all much wiser from the days events, though they weren't sure how, and all dreamt about the terrifying ride they would have the next day on the way to a water park that Frodo had begged everyone to visit. 

****

The Converted : Argh, leggy run! You can't hurt my poor elf yet. I haven't finished the story. I'd have to turn into and R rating or something if I had to write about an almost dead Legolas in Ibiza with a screw driver sticking out of his head. Plus, he's cute. Well more than cute. I know, you can stab Frodo instead. much more fun! lol. 

****

AAAclub Yes I suppose Legolas would have the same reaction because of the motion sickness, well he kind of did anyway. I hope you liked this chapter because several people were looking forward to the theme park one and I hope I haven't disappointed.

****

Ainu Laire: Glad you liked Aragorn's driving. I did find it very funny to write and I can just picture all this happening on the streets of Ibiza. Just remind me never to get in a car with him. 

****

Queen Arwen: Ok, I will let you loose on the Fellowship as soon as I have finished with them. I only have another 3/4 chapters to go I think. Then you can play with them as much as you like! Just don't hurt Legolas too much. 

****

MichelleFrodo: Yes you have the prize for the longest review. And Frodo would like to give you a bottle of sun cream as your prize. In fact he says you can take the last 50 bottle of sun cream if you like. Then Sam won't make him wear it anymore. Glad you like this story though and use the sun cream wisely.   


  
**got-lotr : **Oh! The Police. Now that would have been funny. Aragorn locked up in a cell. Hehe. Very good idea. But I didn't think of that! Oh well. Life goes on. I'm sure Aragorn will be happy that that thought never crossed my mind. 

Thank you everyone who reviewed this story so far. I think there are only about 4 chapters left to go now so I have started to write a follow up. Please let me know in a review if you would like a sequel tot his story or if you have already had enough. I love writing them so I will probably write anyway lol. 

Bye for now

LegyLuva


	13. Slippery Slope

****

Slippery slope

Once more, the white-knuckle ride on the way to the water park was finally over. It had been Gimli's turn in throwing up but they were all here now. They had planned to make the most of the two days they had hired the car and up to now they were succeeding. 

They stripped into their swimming clothes and stored their bags away in the lockers. There were many long queues to different rides but the fellowship decided that first of all they were going to try out a ride that involved giant rubber ring shaped boats. Four people sat in each one and you went down a very big, huge in the words of Aragorn, slide. 

The hobbits shared a boat and Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas shared another. They thoroughly enjoyed the ride and wanted to go on again. Legolas changed his mind in the views of giant slides and was the most eager to get on the next. This shocked the rest but decided that if it were going to stop him being sick they would go along with it. 

After several slides Sam soon realised that Frodo hadn't had any sun cream on for a while. He began lathering it on but Frodo snapped. He had had enough.

"I DO NOT WANT ANYMORE SUN CREAM!!!" He began to run away from Sam.

"Mr Frodo. I will not have you burnt and sore. You need more cream." Sam yelled following Frodo around and trying to squirt the cream at him, though he missed and hit passing people several times. 

At last Frodo gave in and Sam cornered him. Once the cream was squirted all over him had no choice but to rub it in. 

The fellowship decided to stop for dinner. They were sitting down enjoying the sandwiches they had bought when they noticed Aragorn was missing. Legolas spun around and noticed that there was a large stall behind them selling sweets and confectionary. Right in front of him was the reason Aragorn had suddenly snuck off. Standing at the front of the stall was a large column of Smarties. He feared the worst.

Legolas looked around and with his keen eyes he soon spotted Aragorn standing just slightly behind the stall with a large bag of Smarties in his hand. Legolas jumped up, knocking his sandwich on the floor and ran to Aragorn. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Before Aragorn noticed what was happening, Legolas was in front of him. He was left with no option and with no time to run, so he had to tip all the Smarties, remaining in the bag, into his mouth. Legolas reached him and did a heroic jump on top of him, knocking him over backwards. He landed on top of him and snatched the bag from his hand. When he saw that the bag was now empty he looked at Aragorn's face. Aragorn was finding it difficult to chew what was in his mouth and his cheeks were bulging. He tried to smile innocently at Legolas but only succeed in making himself look like a monkey.

Legolas wasn't going to let him get away with it. He squeezed his cheeks so that all the Smarties came out onto the floor. Aragorn coughed and spluttered but couldn't help spilling the contents of his mouth onto the grass. Legolas thought he had won but Aragorn was soon to inform him that he had already eaten the rest of the bag before he had been forced to give up the last mouthful, plus another three bags before that.

Legolas could see Smarties beginning to take effect. Aragorn's eyes began to widen and he was now smiling. He dreaded hearing what was about to come out of his mouth next, as it was bound to be something embarrassing due to the sugar of the Smarties working his way into his blood stream.

Aragorn was looking at Legolas, stilling lying on top of him, out of shining eyes. "Awww! Legolas have you come for a hug?" 

Aragorn flung his arms around Legolas before he had time to move and locked him into a deathly grip. 

"Aragorn let go." Legolas squeaked as he was finding it difficult to breathe and couldn't pull himself away from Aragorn. At last he let go.

"Awww! Leggy loo loo came for a hug." 

"Never ever am I letting you eat Smarties again Ara-gorny worn!"

Legolas dragged Aragorn back to the others and they tried to carry on with the rest of the day. They queued up for slides whilst Aragorn skipped about singing silly songs to himself. They slid down the slides whilst Aragorn screamed like a girl. 

At last it was time to go home and Aragorn was still too far over the limit to be let behind the wheel. Legolas said he would drive. 

Legolas' driving was far worse than Aragorn's. Being as skilled on a horse as he was he couldn't understand why the car wouldn't swerve as easily as a horse did or why a car couldn't jump over a fence or two as a short cut. Several time he got scared whilst driving down the road and curled up tightly into a ball with his hands over his head and his eyes closed tightly. Gandalf had had to grab and steer until they convinced Legolas to drive again. 

Amazingly, they all arrived home fine and they returned the car without a scratch. They all vowed never to get into another car again. 

****

got-lotr: Legolas and Aragorn probably aren't afraid of heights. But then again, the whole fellowship wouldn't take a trip to Ibiza so hey. It's fun to use your imagination sometimes and even if it's not realistic just pretend it is lol. Glad you are enjoying the story though. Thank you for reviewing. 

****

Michelle Frodo: *sigh* Our day at Alton Towers has to be classic. So funny. We'll have to go again sometime. It will give me some more ideas for any new stories hehe. Glad this made you laugh though. Laughing is good!

****

Padme the 2nd: Wow. You read all 12 chapters? That takes some reading. Well done and thank you. You deserve some Smarties for that. Just don't tell Aragorn I gave them to you. Thanks again. I'm glad you are enjoying this so much. 

****

AAAclub: Glad I haven't disappointed. Yeah a few more rides would have been good but I ran out of out ideas lol. And the sequel has been started. I haven't got very far et but it's going. Not long now lol.

****

mousegal: Phew, you had a lot of reading to catch up on as well didn't you. Thank you. I know you can't always get to the internet as much no so it does mean a lot when you spend you time reviewing hehe. Thank you.

****

Ainu Laire: Haha. Your ideas really made laugh. I'll have to see if I can use them anywhere. And I do give credit to my reviewers if they give me any ideas. In fact, you have all been inspiration just by reviewing. Thank you. 

****

The Converted: *gasp* You can't stab Orli. If you stab him now we'll have no fit guy without his top on *swoon* for Calcium kid. I just have to go and see that. Ok, so how about hurting Sam? I do love Sam but I think he needs to chill a bit when it comes to Frodo lol. Good luck. 


	14. Return Flight

****

Return Flight

Before the fellowship realised, the holiday had slowly come to an end. It was time to finally pack their bags and get on the coach. Legolas had been up all night claiming that he was going to live here. He was not going to get on the plane to go home. They may have made it here safely but they weren't all going to make it home alive.

During the night, Gandalf had had to lock Legolas in his room and let Gimli sleep on the balcony. Legolas had been talking of planning escapes and they were afraid for everyone's safety. 

Finally the coach pulled up outside and they piled on their many bags and belongings. Legolas was thrown onto the coach and they drove to the airport.

They checked in their bags and Pippin wasn't as paranoid this time that they were being stolen. They sat in the departure lounge and it was up to Gimli and Gandalf to keep everyone in order. Madness seemed to have broken out. 

Aragorn was determined to find some more Smarties and had the habit of walking off. Sam was fussing over Frodo so much that they were all convinced another war was about to break out. Legolas had locked himself in a toilet cubicle and refused to come out. Merry and Pippin were so excited that their usual game of chase had led them around most of the airport so far. 

It was time to get on the plane and everyone was scattered in every direction. Gimli and Gandalf were in charge of getting everyone on. 

Aragorn was easy. Gandalf took the bag of Smarties off Sam, which he still had from the journey here, and threw it onto the plane. Aragorn was happy sitting in his seat with his sweets. 

Sam and Frodo were next. Gimli told Sam that the plane was a much safer place than the airport and if the airport was going to collapse everyone would be killed. The only safe place to hide would be the plane. Sam quickly scurried off onto the plane dragging Frodo behind him muttering that it was up to him to protect his Frodo. 

Next it was Merry and Pippin. This wasn't too difficult either. As they came running back through the departure lounge still playing chase. All Gandalf and Gimli had to do was stand beside the door to the plane and open their arms out. As the hobbits came running towards them they were swerved off to the side and right onto the plane. 

The only one left now was Legolas. Gandalf and Gimli barged into the toilet. With his staff in his hand Gandalf quickly opened the lock on the door of the cubicle. Legolas was huddled in the corner. 

"I don't want to go. You can't make me go. Pleeeaaase?" He begged.

"Oh come. You're suppose to be a prince and you are acting like a big baby."

"Am not. I'll cry if you make me go."

Gandalf looked at Gimli. "I think it's time for the drugs."

"No. You can't make me take them."

"Yes we can."

They dragged Legolas out into the middle of the floor. He closed his mouth tight and refused to open it. Gandalf pinched his nose and it wasn't long before he opened his mouth to gasp for air. The drugs were in his mouth and he was forced to swallow them. They let him go and he stood up.

"See, they haven't worked." He told them, looking proud with himself. 

"I think they have."

"Have not!"

Legolas turned around to face Gimli but couldn't hold his balance any longer. He fell asleep on is feet and was caught by the dwarf. Gimli carried him over his shoulder onto the plane and strapped him in, tightly, to the seat by the window. 

Aragorn was happy munching his Smarties and the hobbits were all talking amongst themselves. At last they were all on and Gimli and Gandalf could sit down peacefully to enjoy the ride home. For now anyway. 

*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't long before Aragorn was high and wanted to 'play'! He had had enough of the hobbits games and Gandalf and Gimli's talk so he turned to Legolas. Legolas was sitting next to him slumped in his seat. They had sat Legolas and Aragorn against the window hoping that it would keep them both their with no trouble. It now proved a bad idea.

"Legolas play with me!" Aragorn poked Legolas in the ribs but he did not move. "Legolas I want to play."

Still Legolas didn't move and Gimli could see the new stranger look growing in Aragorn's eyes. He wondered what was about to come next.

Aragorn burst into tears. "Legolas is dead!" He screamed at the top of his voice. "He said the plane was going to kill him and it has. He's deeeaaad!" Aragorn was beginning to wail so loudly that other people on the plane were turning around to look at him. 

"Aragorn, he's not dead." Gandalf told him. "He's just asleep."

"No he's not. If he was asleep he'd wake up when I hit up but he doesn't, look!"

"Aragorn stop it. No he's not just asleep. We gave him something to make him go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't get on the plane."

"Why?" 

"Because he is afraid of flying."

"Why?" 

"He thinks we will crash."

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" Gimli took a deep breath and then continued. "He's not dead. We just gave him something so that he wouldn't be afraid of the flying."

"_You _gave him something?"

"Yes me."

"So _you_ killed him?"

"No I did not kill him, he's not..."

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

Aragorn turned around and began a very girly slap fight with Gimli. 

"Aragorn stop it. He is not dead."

"Yes he is and you killed him."

This time Aragorn turned back to Legolas and leant his head against his arm. He began to sob. 

"Aragorn if he was dead he wouldn't be breathing."

"If he is not dead you can wake him up."

"No we can't wake him up. He will wake up in a bit."

"See. He's dead!"

He began sobbing again and Gimli and Gandalf both decided that his sobbing was quieter than his wailing so they left him to it. He would find out later that Legolas wasn't really dead. 

*~*~*~*~*

Oh, they're all home again now. End of holiday. One more chapter left though so don't give up on me just yet. And I am working on a sequel so that shouldn't be too long. I will do my best to hurry it up. 

****

MichelleFrodo: Glad this makes you laugh. That's what I'm here for after all isn't it? To make you laugh in this story and cry in my other. Ooooh, to toy with emotions is so much fun. Hope you enjoy it though. And don't shout at me too much. Not long until both of my stories are finished now and then I'm going to have to find something else to post. Hmmm... 

****

The Converted: No I've never read those books but I will have to check them out. They do sound funny. I hope this story makes you laugh too. Nearly the end now. One more chapter left *sob*. 

****

got-lotr: In my opinion, if they had all had cars, or better still motorbikes, in the LOTR films they would have got there so much quicker. I can just picture that now. Sorry, *ahem* yes Legolas driving was pretty funny. Hope the flight home was just as much of a laugh. 

****

Queen Arwen: Oh, you stole Aragorn's Smarties! he's not going to be happy about that. But then again I suppose it's good for him. Too much sugar will rot his teeth. And we can't have a King with bad teeth can we? That wouldn't set a very good example. 

****

Ainu Laire: Of course I like your reviews. I love all reviews. Thank you for giving them too me. And also glad you are enjoying this story. One more chapter left!

****

Jack Sparrow is my hamster: I love your name. Anyway, more in the clubs would be good but I'm afraid it's time for the Fellowship to return home. I am working on a sequel though so I hope you return for that. Thank you for reviewing and sitting and reading the whole story in one go. You too can have some Smarties! But you'll have to run before Aragorn sees them. 

Thank you all who reviewed my story. One more chapter left so I hope you are all eager for the sequel. I will try to make it as exciting as this story. Thanks again. 

  
LegyLuva


	15. Home Sweet Home

****

Home sweet home

At last the plane landed and Gandalf had to drag Aragorn off Legolas and off the plane as Gimli carried Legolas. They had hoped that he would have woken up by now but it wasn't to be. 

They collected their bags and jumped on a bus to make the journey home. The bus took them as far as it could but then they had to find their horses. A guard of Aragorn's was supposed to meet them there. He didn't arrive until later.

They all jumped on their horses, with Legolas slumped over the front of Gimli's horse and made their way home. Aragorn sobbed all the way. 

At last they reached Aragorn's halls. They tied up their horses and carried their bags in doors. Legolas too was carried and no one could understand how he was still asleep. They were stood in the entrance hall with Legolas sat leaning against the wall when he woke up. He stood up and looked around at them all. Then Aragorn spotted him. 

"Leggy loo loo you're alive."

"Yes, I'm alive."

"I thought they'd killed you."

"No! They just poisoned me!!!"

"Oh shut up Legolas. You're all right aren't you?" Gimli told him.

Aragorn lunged forward and for the second time that holiday, he locked Legolas in a deathly grip. 

"Aragorn get off." Legolas shook him off. "I'm alive and I'm fine."

Arwen appeared suddenly in the hall to greet them. She had a saddened look in her eyes but she smiled as she asked them how it had been. 

"Arweny woo woo!" Aragorn shouted as he saw her and ran to her. 

"Have you been giving him Smarties?" Arwen looked accusingly at everyone.

"Hey don't look at me. I've been asleep for the past few hours."

"We are sorry Arwen. There was no other way of getting him onto the plane."

"Well, you could have just left him there." She whispered. 

"What did you say, My lady?"

"What? Oh, erm, nothing. I'm sure he'll be fine soon. You must all be tired and hungry. Come and have something to eat, then you can sleep for the night." She walked off in the direction of the kitchens to order food for them all. Then she met them in the dining hall.

They all enjoyed a very thorough and traditional Middle Earth meal before settling down for the night. They had told Arwen all about their holiday and, although she had looked envious at times, she also looked as though she had a good fortnight on her own. 

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning the Fellowship awoke quite late. Arwen was in the hallway gathering all their bags together in little groups when they finally came downstairs. 

"Time for you all to leave." Arwen called over the shuffling. "I suspect you'll all be wanting to go home now after you're holiday won't you?"

"Actually." Pippin began, but couldn't finish the sentence. His face screwed up and his nose twitched. The, without warning, he gave out a giant sneeze. 

"Oh bless you Pippin." Arwen gave him a tissue. "Nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just a change in climate."

"Actually." Pippin tired again. "I wasn't feeling well all last night. I really don't feel well now either." He had just managed to finish his sentence this time when another giant sneeze came. 

Arwen rolled her eyes before sighing and then, taking Pippin by the shoulders, she led him to one side and sat him down. "Sit down for a minute. You're probably just tired." She prayed. 

While Pippin was sitting down Merry noticed that his pocket was moving, twitching. "Pippin what have you got in you're pocket?" He sounded alarmed. 

"Oh erm, nothing." Pippin covered his pocket with his hand but when he saw the look Merry was giving him he gently slid his hand inside and pulled out the wriggling creature.

*~*~*~*~*

So that was the final chapter of this story and also the start of the next. I am so sad this story is over now. I enjoyed writing it so much. I will try and get the sequel written and posted as soon as possible but I have lots of exams coming up soon so it might be a while. I hope you all stick around. 

****

Ainu Laire: I'm sad too that this story has ended but I hoped you enjoyed it while it lasted. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. 

****

Jack Sparrow is my hamster: Oh I can't wait until Calcium Kid. It should be really good. Thank you for the kind review you have given me and I hope you come back for the sequel. 

****

AAAclub: Yes Legolas was drugged again. Can you imagine how sweet a drugged Legolas would be? Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I hope you come back for the sequel. 

****

Queen Arwen: yes that was the final chapter. And a high Aragorn and drugged Legolas would be so sweet. It would liven up the council of Elrond in the books anyway. Thank you for all your reviews. 

****

MichelleFrodo: Another story finished. I'm going to have nothing to post anymore now until after my exams. Unless I start Cloning or something but I'm not sure if I like that or not anymore. Thank you for you reviews anyway. I have to get round to writing the sequel soon. 

****

The Converted: Yes the final chapter made me sad too. I hope you enjoyed the story though and thank you so much for reviewing. Love ya!

Thank you all for reviewing so much. I love you all and hope you come back for the sequel when I get it posted. It will be called 'Fool of a Took' and will consist of lots of .... erm.... shall we say illness and complaining from the fellowship. Thanks again. 

LegyLuva


End file.
